


Touch Me in the Dark

by Warriorsqueen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Social Media, Threesome - M/M/M, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorsqueen/pseuds/Warriorsqueen
Summary: Guanheng never had planned to get this deep. He never intended for it to go like this. He hadn’t expected to be in a situation like this, but he was here anyways.Guanheng first signed up for twitter for the memes.Or; Hendery learns that being a twitter simp can pay off
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72
Collections: Moonlight Reverie - A WayV Fest





	Touch Me in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt #40 of WayV Reverie Fest: "Idol and Stan twitter Au Hendery has a stan account on twitter where he simps for his fellow Wayv members in anonymity (while being an idol himself), until his account blows up and it starts getting attention from his members who don't know that its Hendery who runs that account."
> 
> This is my first time writing for WayV so I'm very nervous. And it's my first event fic in 5 years! I hope people like it.
> 
> Big shout out to my friends who helped me with the sexy bits. Also thank you to every twitter simp out there, you inspire me.

Guanheng never had planned to get this deep. He never intended for it to go like this. He hadn’t expected to be in a situation like this, but he was here anyways. 

Guanheng first signed up for twitter for the memes.

He had always loved English language memes, even the ones he didn’t really understand. What it was about people who spoke English and their ability to be funny, he had no idea. Maybe it was their complete lack of shame? There seemed to be fun memes and jokes on every topic, so diving in on his own instead of just what Ten showed him seemed like a good idea. And it would improve his English. There was no downside to this!

After a minute, he encountered his first downside. Username.

He couldn’t actually put his real name, what if someone figured it out? Besides, he was far from the first to have a secret account. But he then had to hide well.

**@Leon_Luck_5**

It wasn’t actually very GOOD as a username, but it did the job. It had nothing to do with Hendery the idol but could be a hideaway for Guanheng the guy who likes memes and has a cat named Leon.

Perfect.

* * *

Guanheng’s twitter experience started strong. He had asked other idols for meme page recommendations and content was just as superb as he had hoped. 

The thing about Twitter, is that is very good at dragging you down rabbit holes. And Guanheng was down a rabbit hole. 

And the rabbit was himself. Technically.

He had begun looking at WayV posts.

It had started because he had wanted to see what fans thought about their inkigayo stage, the thing he was laying down and still recovering from. But it wasn’t long before he saw things he had been hiding from. 

It was Lucas. Shirtless and glistening in all his glory. It was that same promo picture from the turn back time music video, now lovingly drawn by a fan to be even more lewd. 

Guanheng quickly scrolled down. He couldn’t keep staring or… He wasn’t quite sure why he couldn’t look. He knew he was attracted to men, but he hadn’t reacted like that before. He hadn’t even reacted like that during the video filming. What had changed?

He shook his head. Gotta clear that out. He immediately went back to mindlessly scrolling to the comments on the art. Most were complimenting the artist but there was one that specifically caught his eye.

_OMG BARK BARK BARK_

A quick search said that bark was the sound a dog made in English so why were they barking? That’s not a response people do for thing they like, right? He scrolled down a little further.

_OH MAN He could step on me and I would thank him every morning noon and night_

Oh.

Guanheng’s mouth ran dry. Suddenly it made sense. These people were like him. No, it was more accurate that he was like them.

Lusting after Lucas.

He was sexually attracted to Lucas.

He wanted to have sex with Lucas.

Who was somehow separate from Xuxi?

He quickly typed out his own reply to the image, trying not to think too hard about the action or what it meant.

_This man could do so many filthy things to me and I would have no regrets_

* * *

And all at once, Guanheng had a new hobby. Any time his thought about his best friend became a little too thirsty, there was a horny tweet to accompany it. And it wasn’t like Lucas was his only target, equal opportunity for any hot men that was his type.

But more and more that type seemed to be Lucas. Guanheng tried very hard to differentiate Lucas the idol from Xuxi the person but it was starting to be harder to do. Especially when he was stuck in a practice room watching Xuxi perform in full Lucas mode.

It wasn’t fair. He tried to keep his eyes fixed on his phone and not on the shirtless body practicing in front of him. It was always different seeing the difference between the person Guanheng would hang out with and the person who would show up on stage or at a shoot. But Xuxi was insanely sculpted and getting to see the full Lucas experience was always something incredible. 

Was he drooling? God Guanheng hoped not. That would officially make his thirst noticeable and no noticing his thirst, thanks. 

It was time to just hide in his phone, not acknowledging what was happening before his very thirsty eyes.

He was scrolling down his twitter feed when his eyes strayed towards a picture of the very man he was trying to ignore.

_Daddy Lucas pls choke me with them hands_

The description made him giggle slightly, his eyes now being drawn to the very hands being spoken of.

Oh that wasn’t something he needed to dwell on. He was trying _not_ to thirst more. He glanced up at Xuxi who was now taking a drink from his water.

Oh, his hands were huge.

Guanheng looked very pointedly back down at his phone. The words of lust seemed to erupt from his fingers into the text box.

_If I may have one centimeter of dick pls Lucas. I am just a poor lonely gay, one centimeter of dick and licking your abs is all I need._

It wasn’t his first thirst tweet by any means. After all, he had graduated from thirsty commenting to original horny posts a while back. But it was by far his most downright sexual. Sure, he had waxed poetic about arms and about how badly he wanted to have sex, but this felt different.

* * *

For Guanheng, Twitter was becoming less of a hobby and more of an escape. It was where he was any time he was on his phone. It was his escape and his way to hide from his growing discomfort with the situation.

Which is how he ended up spending his precious free time laying on his bed and scrolling through Twitter on his phone. It felt less strange, however, to have Ten in the room with him doing the same thing.

“Hendery, come here for a second. I want to show you something."

He looked up from his phone. 

“Look at this account, isn’t it hilarious?”

Guanheng walked over to the other bed and looked at the twitter account being presented to him.

**Kpop thirst tweets @kpopthirst**

He couldn’t help but laugh. Oh man, this is exactly how he’d been using Twitter. Maybe he had to start following this account?

“Can you send this to me later?” Guanheng kept scrolling as he spoke, the tweets showing thirst from across the spectrum of groups. Until he froze.

Right there was one of his own tweets screenshotted.

_If I may have one centimeter of dick pls Lucas. I am just a poor lonely gay, one centimeter of dick and licking your abs is all I need._

“Which one are you looking at?” Ten moves himself to look over Guanheng’s shoulder at the phone. “Oh, I love that one. I sent it to the SuperM group chat, and they thought it was hilarious”

“You what?” His voice all but croaked on the final word, fear rushing through him.

“Yeah we were sending funny thirst memes to each other and…” Ten trailed off before tilting his head slightly “Are you ok?”

“Yeah I’m fine I just-”

Guanheng was cut off as Ten pushed himself closer “Are you blushing?”

“I don’t know what you mean, “

Ten jumped back in surprise “You are! What about his tweet is making you so flustered?”

“I-" Guanheng stopped and exhaled deeply “iwrotethetweet”

“What?” The confusion on his roommate’s face would have been funny under any other circumstances.

“I wrote that tweet. That is a screenshot of my twitter account.”

Ten paused for a moment, seeming to process the new information. “You have a secret twitter account… that you use… to thirst after Xuxi? Our Xuxi?”

Guanheng tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling. “When you say it like that it makes perfect sense.”

Ten laughed while flopping backwards onto the bed “And I shared your thirst with everyone, while not knowing it was you. I told Xuxi that you wanna get dicked down by him and he has _no idea._ ”

Guanheng shook his head while dropping Ten’s phone back onto the sheets. “I didn’t expect anyone to find out. It was just a fleeting thing, and this was my way of venting.”

“It doesn’t seem very fleeting thing.” Guanheng gowned and flopped backwards, closing his eyes. “You know, I can help with that.” 

"What do you mean help? I’m gay, that’s not changing.”

Ten rolled his eyes “And you think I’m not? I’m talking about your little...” he paused, seeming to ponder the right word “your little lust crush.”

Guanheng rolled on his side “And how do you plan to do that? I refuse to be set up on a date with someone or anything like that.”

Ten laughed “No, not that at all.” He picked up his phone and quickly typed out a message. He squared his shoulders and turned to Guanheng. “Here’s the deal, feel free to say no and we can forget this conversation every happened. But Xuxi and I have…... an arrangement. A sort of friends with benefits thing.”

“You have a _what_? _”_

Ten laughed again. “We occasionally have sex, no romantic attachment. If you want in, we could all have some fun together. Again, no pressure, we can pretend this never happened.”

Guanheng felt like his brain had melted into a puddle. “You and Xuxi have been fucking?”

“Relatively often, yes.”

“And you want to fuck me?”

“You’re hot and I trust you. I know you won’t make it weird. After all, you’ve been thirsting after Xuxi for how long without anyone knowing?”

Guanheng laughed “You’re not wrong there. But, uh, sure. I’m in. When will this be happening?”

Ten’s phone lit up with a notification right as he opened his mouth to speak. He looked down and typed out another message before putting the phone down on his bedside table. “He’ll be in here soon. Now, rule number one is tell us if anything happens that you don’t want.” He turned and began crawling towards Guanheng, a fire present in his piercing eyes. He reached out, pulling Guanheng closer and pressing his lips against the other man’s.

It was far from his first kiss, but it was the first that was this _charged._ It was electric and wet and hot. There was no embarrassment or sloppiness from Ten, just raw passion and determination. 

Ten slid himself onto Guanheng’s lap, humming at the steadily growing bulge pressing against his thigh. The older idol ran his fingers through the hair of the younger, smirking at the soft whimper pressed against his lips. Guanheng’s body felt like it was being lit on fire, his dick straining against his boxers and sleep shorts. He let out a whine that sounded pitiful in his own ears when Ten pulled away. He opened his mouth to complain when Ten pressed a single finger to his kiss-swollen lips. 

“Don’t you worry, you’ll get more.” Ten’s voice had dropped and almost sounded like a growl "Now, why don’t you strip for me?”

Guanheng stoop up from the bed, legs shaking slightly. This all felt so surreal still, but it was so hot at the same time. He began pulling his clothes off slowly, Ten’s eyes watching every movement. His shirt and pants went with no issue. After all he had changed in front of Ten so many times. But being naked was different. Guanheng awkwardly thumbed the waistband of his underwear, watching Ten’s eyes rake up and down his body. 

Heat burned across Guanheng’s face in blush. He had never seen the older man look so hungry before, especially targeted at him like that. As his boxers fell to the floor his mind was flooded with images of what Ten had already seen. He could just imagine Lucas towering over Ten, his rippling muscles working as he fucked the smaller man into the mattress. His thoughts were interrupted when Ten called his name, now palming his own bulge in arousal. 

Ten gestured for Guanheng to get back up on the bed. As he moved to sit next to him, the dancer reached over to his nightstand. He rummaged around before pulling out a nondescript bottle. The younger man raised his eyebrow at Ten. 

“Lube. You’re definitely going to need it. Now bend over so I can get you nice and stretched."

Guanheng arranged himself on his hands and knees on the bed, his ass pointed directly towards Ten.

He could hear the sound of the lube opening, but there was no indication of what was happening. The quiet tension wound Guanheng tighter, making him jump when he felt a hand begin to pry his ass cheeks apart.

“Are you a virgin?”

Guanheng nodded “I've had some experience but not with a real person.”

Ten hummed in understanding “It can be difficult, but we’ll teach you well.” A single finger began to prod at his asshole before pushing fully in.

Guanheng gasped loudly at the sensation. It felt so different from his own hands or a makeshift dildo. Ten’s fingers were long and slender, so the finger inside reached deeply and curled blissfully.

The feeling was amazing and not one he could have imagined.

The finger began to slowly push back and forth, no real speed to it but the feeling only dragged out the want.

“Do you think you can handle a second finger?”

“Yes, please another. I’m going to go crazy, I’m-" His words were abruptly cut off by a gasp as a second finger began to slowly push in alongside the first.

Ten chuckled “Don’t get greedy now. You need to be properly stretched for this or it’ll just hurt. Now let’s wait a bit and see if we can get a third one in a little bit."

Guanheng closed his eyes, pain and pleasure running through his body. Ten had begun scissoring his fingers back and forth, forcing an even more powerful stretch. Moaning erupted from his mouth.

“HUh?"

Guanheng’s eyes shot open to see Xuxi standing in the doorway, his face in shock.

Ten sighed deeply, his fingers still fucking into Guanheng’s ass. “I’m prepping him for you. Now close the door behind you before someone else decides they want to join in.”

He nodded, closing the door before walking over to watch. Guanheng could already see him getting aroused at the situation in spite of his confusion.

“This isn’t what you texted me about”

“This is exactly what I texted you about. I’m horny, poor Hendery here is craving your dick, and we’re all going to have a good time. Now Lucas, it’s time for you to take over here.”

The gaping feeling once Ten pulled his fingers out elicited a loud gasp from Guanheng. He had just gotten used to the feel of that stretch, and its sudden disappearance was shocking. But the feeling of Xuxi pressing his dick against his ass after could only elicit.

Guanheng turned his head to look at the man behind him. The man he’d been lusting after for months.

“Please fuck me."

The moment those words left Guanheng’s mouth, Xuxi seemed to transform. His eyes darkened, looking like a wolf that just stumbled across a piece of meat. Guanheng couldn’t help but stare, his eyes scanning every inch of toned muscle and Xuxi began to slowly press into his ass.

The slow thrust in was agonizingly slow but felt so good. It burned slightly, pushing further than Ten had stretched him previously.

Ten had wrapped his mouth around Guanheng’s cock. HIs vision started to swim from the dual stimulation. The pleasure was amazing, somehow more than he could have fantasized. Lucas’s dick was absolutely magical and Ten knew how to use his mouth way too well. The whole experience was beyond what he could handle, his voice only able to express moans and whimpers. Raw energy seemed to jolt through him like lighting, clenching down tightly on Lucas before he came in spurts straight down Ten’s throat. Guanheng could hear Lucas’s own moan as he also came.

As soon as Xuxi’s dick was removed and Ten released him, Guanheng flopped down on the bed. He felt more physically spent than he had in a long while. Ten chuckled at the sight. “If you’re going to be this enthusiastic, we might have to do this again sometime.”


End file.
